


Entire Team Is Babies

by Sara Generis (kanadka)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gaming, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/Sara%20Generis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Certain people</i> in Matthew's online gaming group have unresolved issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entire Team Is Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not consistent with Lithuania's name. In this one, he's Tolys. Written for a 30 Day OTP challenge which I never finished for the prompt _gaming/watching a movie_.

ivan7499 is now playing Garry’s Mod.  
ivan7499 is now playing Garry’s Mod.  
ivan7499 is now playing Orcs Must Die!.  
 **ivan7499:**  hey u around yet??  
ivan7499 is now playing L.A. Noire.  
ivan7499 is now playing Diablo III.  
 **ivan7499:**  goddammit i hate timezones  
 **ivan7499:**  come back online already  
 **ivan7499:**  im so bored

—

 **trencketrencke:**  hey  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  hey  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  what’s with ivan?  
 **trencketrencke:**  that’s what i wanted to talk to u about  
 **trencketrencke:**  he’s managed to really piss off all of us in the past 24 hrs  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  wtf  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  why??  
 **trencketrencke:**  well we’ll get 2 that in a sec  
 **trencketrencke:**  your the canadian so you do the peacekeeping around here  
 **trencketrencke:**  i just wanted you to know that i expect you to fix everything  
 **trencketrencke:**  and also make our guild not eat itself  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  oh ffs tolys  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  thx so much  
 **trencketrencke:**  ur welcome :)  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  that was sarcasm  
 **trencketrencke:**  uh i know.  
 **trencketrencke:**  pretty sure i understand sarcasm, matthew.  
 **trencketrencke:**  maybe english isnt my first language but im not an idiot here  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  thats not what i meant!  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  sorry  
 **trencketrencke:**  its fine  
 **trencketrencke:**  u can make it up to me by fixing things  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  yeah about that so whats up with ivan?  
 **trencketrencke:**  gonna just come out and say it  
 **trencketrencke:**  think ivan has a thing for u  
 **trencketrencke:**  dunno wheter its mutual  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  um  
 **trencketrencke:**  and its none of my busness  
 **trencketrencke:**  but if you could let him down gently or tell him what you think that would be awesome  
 **trencketrencke:**  it would make him less weird around the rest of us  
 **trencketrencke:**  or maybe more weird  
 **trencketrencke:**  well w/e at least that way we would know where we all stand  
 **trencketrencke:**  and maybe be able to fight some goddamn bosses without ivan going crazy on us  
 **trencketrencke:**  or crazier  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  thanks, I think  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  I’ll talk to him  
 **trencketrencke:**  thnx :D  
 **trencketrencke:**  in return ill try to stop stealing ur kills all the time  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  no you won’t  
 **trencketrencke:**  no i wont. :D

—

 **ErelidusBoreal:**  hey, just got back  
 **ivan7499:**  fuck, finally  
 **ivan7499:**  took u long enough?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  couldn’t you go play with gil or something?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  or eduard?  
 **ivan7499:**  gil’s a douche  
 **ivan7499:**  and eduard is mad at me again  
 **ivan7499:**  i don’t know what i did but he is being a pissy bitch so w/e  
 **ivan7499:**  he can just  
 **ivan7499:**  be pissy  
 **ivan7499:**  or sth  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  well what about feliks?  
 **ivan7499:** isnt talking to me  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  raivis?  
 **ivan7499:**  also not talking to me((  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  I don’t understand your compulsive need to piss off everybody in eastern europe and then complain when you have to wait eight hours until I get home  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  and this way our guild is all divided again  
 **ivan7499:**  now i get u all to myself)))  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  hahaha  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  but now we can’t start anything big  
 **ivan7499:**  but i wanted to play wow((((((  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  idk, don’t wanna start the next quest w/out ed  
 **ivan7499:**  no fuck that, play w/me(((  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  he’s the only healer  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  so we kinda need him  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  we can play something else? portal 2?  
 **ivan7499:**  no I wanna shoot sth  
 **ivan7499:**  or some1  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  fine  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  tf2?  
 **ivan7499:**  yyyy))))  
 **ivan7499:**  u can be the medic to my heavy!  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  ivan that’s like a come on to people like us  
 **ivan7499:**  :))))  
 **ivan7499:**  haha lol  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  but subtext or not I accept  
 **ivan7499:**  wait what?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  you heard me :)  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  we playing or not?  
 **ivan7499:**  wait are we still talking about games?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  games as in shooting people, yes  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  games as in toying with people’s minds, no  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  be honest with me, ok?  
 **ivan7499:**  um  
 **ivan7499:**  i think maybe i need to be drunk for this convo?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  nice try, it’s 4am over there  
 **ivan7499:**  exactly why we should not have this convo  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  first you alienate everybody else in the guild but me  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  now you want to duck out of this  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  pick one  
 **ivan7499:**  i pick never talking about this, ever  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  that’s not an option  
 **ivan7499:**  id like to point out how impressive it is that i havent just disappeared offline  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  do you have skype?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  add me @ mwilliams233  
 **ivan7499:**  but we can talk here  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  but I want to see you  
 **ivan7499:**  no you dont  
 **ivan7499:**  besides this way you can be offline on steam but online on skype probably so you can talk to tolys  
 **ivan7499:** im sure he is the one who said i was being weird  
 **ivan7499:**  but this is all very big misunderstanding  
 **ivan7499:**  we can maybe forget that all this happened?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  I don’t even have Tolys on skype  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  just my family and a few school friends  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  and maybe you?  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  if you wanted  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  stop being silent, I know you’re still there  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  let me put it this way  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  I’ll gladly be the medic to your heavy  
 **ErelidusBoreal:**  :)  
 **ivan7499:**  lol  
 **ivan7499:**  well  
 **ivan7499:**  when u put it that way

—

_Ivan has appeared online._

—

**(bonus - many days later)**

—

"You’ve heard my voice before," Ivan says into the microphone. It’s a little different hearing it now, though, when Matthew can see him when he speaks and can watch his lips move. Unlike on a gaming server somewhere in Eastern Europe, there’s no worry about lag here, and Matthew’s laptop specs are built for gaming which means he gets excellent resolution on Ivan’s face and shoulders.  
  
Not for the first time, he’s jealous of people like Tolys, Eduard, Raivis and Feliks, who are maybe a half day’s bus or train ride from Moscow and could visit Ivan so much more easily than Matthew can.  
  
"It’s nicer this way," Matthew says.  
  
Ivan’s room is messy from what Matthew can discern out of the low light. He knows Ivan has very utilitarian walls - just a single poster of Monet’s waterlilies on the wall where Ivan sits on the bed, propped up with his computer in his lap. Ivan has shown him a basic tour of his one-bedroom apartment before and most of it is a lot like the bedroom itself. No knicknacks, few pieces of furniture, plain blinds. It tells Matthew that Ivan had not planned on being in a relationship with anyone, even if it was over the internet and they might never meet.  
  
They haven’t discussed sexualities more than ‘not every guy, but just you’, so Matthew has no idea whether Ivan desires him. He shouldn’t even assume Ivan desires anything - perhaps Ivan just likes the romantic aspect of their … relationship? can he call it that yet?  
  
But Matthew desires. And nothing more than a video of Ivan, smiling simply in a plain frayed, but clean black t-shirt (he’s such a bachelor) with Ivan’s voice in his ears - nothing but this has already made him breathless and excited and hot under the collar. He pulls at his sweater before he remembers he’s wearing a shirt beneath it and tells Ivan to continue talking and that he’ll be back in a second.  
  
When he puts his mic back on, Ivan stumbles over his words twice as often and his face seems darker, flushed (though it is so hard to tell in the low light, and he really wants to insist on better lighting if only Ivan weren’t so self-conscious).  
  
And then he has his answer.

—

_Matthew has appeared online._

**Ivan:**  hey!  
 **Matthew:**  hey :)  
 **Matthew:**  I thought you’d be asleep by now?  
 **Ivan:**  no got bored of sleeping hours ago  
 **Ivan:**  i think maybe all this gaming with you has fucked up my sleeping schedule   
 **Matthew:**  ack! i’m sorry!!  
 **Ivan:**  dont be, im not))  
 **Matthew:**  do you want to cam?  
 **Ivan:**  1 sec  
 **Ivan:**  ok, its good now

—

"I like your shirt," Matthew tries. It sounds a little awkward but there isn’t much else to talk about.  
  
"This thing?" Ivan gestures with the hand that isn’t holding his mug of tea. "I think is older than I am," he jokes. "I mean not really, of course. But it is not special."  
  
"You can wear whatever you like. I want you to be comfortable, with me. As much as possible."  
  
These words have a completely unprecedented effect on Ivan, whose hand shakes just enough to spill hot tea all over the front of the shirt. “Oh my god!” Matthew cries, forgetting that Ivan must have his volume turned up fairly loud in order to be able to hear him. “Shit, I didn’t mean - jesus, are you okay?!”  
  
"I’m fine," Ivan says weakly. "Don’t worry about me! Really, it was not so very hot."  
  
"You should take it off all the same," Matthew blurts out.   
  
Ivan blushes and protests, “But I haven’t anything else clean to wear - I have been lazy and need to do laundry.”  
  
"If … if it’s not too indecent," Matthew begins, "o-or cold, you could just wear an undershirt. Or n-nothing."  
  
Ivan barely moves and for a moment Matthew wonders if there’s lag or if his computer has frozen. But then Ivan whispers, “Would you like me to?” and he watches Ivan’s lips move as he says it.  
  
Matthew nods once, a nervous and jerky motion.  
  
There’s some wiggling on the picture as Ivan removes the laptop from his lap and sets it in front of his crossed legs. Matthew takes this time to try and stop breathing so hard into the mic like a total pervert, and also maximise the screen (like a total pervert). It takes a couple of seconds for the video to adjust but when it does he finds Ivan on the other side, looking furtively left and right even though he lives alone and the neighbours are always quiet and there is nobody that could possibly be in that apartment but he himself. Nervously, he toys with the hem of his shirt and then pulls it up as quickly as possible.  
  
Ivan’s forgotten about his headset, so there’s some white noise as he tries to pull the shirt over his head and it, but Matthew hardly notices. Ivan is - he’s not thin, by any means, nor could he be said to be slender. He’s maybe twenty pounds overweight and a lot of it is around the gut - his belly is soft. But although his chest is broad, certainly (there is only so much you can hide underneath the kind of shapeless t-shirts Ivan wears) he’s not nearly as big as he makes himself out to be, and his arms are well-defined. And everything they’ve told Matthew about Russians being particularly hairy is a blatant lie - Ivan has the softest-looking downy blond hair spanning a small expanse of skin between his nipples that narrows to a thin line along the stomach and disappears beneath the waistband of his shorts.  
  
Stop breathing so hard, he thinks, trying to make himself calm down, but he can’t, because the excitement he feels at seeing Ivan on camera has billowed into full-blown arousal and his stupid hardon won’t go away at this rate.  
  
"There," Ivan says softly, once he’s adjusted his headset and tilted the screen upwards so that Matthew can still see him with the laptop positioned in front of Ivan’s crossed legs. "Is this better?"  
  
Much better, Matthew thinks, but instead of saying that suavely, he croaks out, “Uh. Y-yeah, yes.”  
  
Ivan draws nearer to the laptop for a second before he backs up. “You could as well?” he prompts.  
  
Though it’s vague, Matthew knows what he intends to say - Ivan and his manias are so much easier to read when Matthew is given the luxury of facial expressions and his voice rather than just words on a screen - and he nods again before he removes his headset, and then his shirt.  
  
"You’re so thin!" Ivan exclaims. Matthew hopes his glare manages to transmit well over several thousand kilometres via the internet. "I do not mean like an insult! I wish - I wish I was like you, so thin. I could eat anything I wanted!"  
  
"You  _do_  eat anything you want,” Matthew reminds him.  
  
"Well yes, but I could eat anything I wanted and not worry about fat."  
  
"I don’t exactly like the way I look either," he continues, and rubs the back of his neck a little self-consciously. "I’d be bigger if I could. If I weren’t so scrawny maybe I might last a season or two as a hockey player instead of always having to watch it."  
  
"I tried hockey once," Ivan offers. "Much nicer to watch than to play, and you might be hurt."  
  
"That explains the muscles," he replies quietly.  
  
Not too quietly for Ivan not to hear, though. “What muscles?” he laughs. “For my family, this is not even close to muscles. You should have seen my grandfather! In his day, he was very fit. I am sure if he knew of me, he would be ashamed. But he died, so! Nothing can be done of that.”  
  
In a strange way, Ivan’s lighthearted talking about death doesn’t get Matthew down at all. In fact it reminds him why he stopped playing games with his university friends or his brother or his brother’s friends. Matthew shares the morbid side of the Eastern European sense of humour (and at times the absurdist and surrealist side) and therefore finds it extremely charming.  
  
"I know how that goes," Matthew. "Both the, uh, shame, and the dead grandparents. Um." Why is he so awkward? he wonders, and fidgets uncomfortably. He blames Ivan for being sweet and funny and also good-looking in his shy and modest way instead of an overbearing jock way and also having a nice smile and having that  _je ne sais quoi_  that had attracted Matthew to him originally, because Tolys had a similar sense of humour and Matthew didn’t feel the same spark for him.  
  
"Can you stop touching yourself?" Ivan blurts out suddenly.  
  
This throws Matthew completely for a loop. “What?” Only now does he realise his fidgeting is toying with his hair, curling it back around his ears, massaging the back of his neck and shoulders, and laying an arm across his chest to rest his hand on his collarbone. Matthew realises it’s a subconscious effort to reduce how exposed he is. But that’s probably not what it looks like to Ivan.  
  
"I - never mind," he quickly recovers, "forget I said anything. Maybe it’s hot over there or something. I don’t know."  
  
Instead of stopping, Matthew continues. He strokes his neck smoothly, on purpose, and his cheeks flush as he does it. “It’s hot  _now_. Do, do you still want me to stop?”  
  
Ivan looks like a deer in headlights, transfixed in the screen. Then suddenly he says, “Be right back, the - the blinds are open,” and his picture leaves Matthew’s screen. Matthew takes this opportunity to unzip his jeans and push them past his hips and off his legs already, although he’s sitting at his desk with his monitor and the webcam is pointed at his face and shoulders. If Ivan can’t see past his elbows, there’s no way Ivan would be able to see what his hands are doing.  
  
The room darkens even further, and Ivan returns. “It’s a bit dark in there, can you turn on a light?” Matthew asks.  
  
"Are - are we," Ivan stammers, "are we doing what I think it is we are doing? I-if so I am not sure I want the light -"  
  
"I want to see you," he whispers out in a breathless rush, "I  _need_  to see you.” His erection is hard and maybe it is hot in here because the air already smells heady with an undercurrent of anxious anticipation.  
  
"Then … we are," Ivan realises slowly. He twists out of view and something clicks, but it floods the screen with proper lighting (finally) and when Ivan comes back into the frame, Matthew feels like he’s never seen Ivan in such sharpness before. (Which he may have not, they haven’t been talking like this all that long.)   
  
He knows it must have been difficult for Ivan to have done that so he rewards him. It’s really strange to think of this as a reward, he doesn’t see himself as a particularly attractive individual, but as he brushes a hand slowly down his chest, softly and lightly stroking, he watches Ivan’s reaction. He hears the breath in his headset pick up faintly as Ivan’s broad chest rises and falls more often than is warranted for a sedentary lifestyle. He imagines he can hear Ivan’s pulse rate (when in fact it’s his own). Ivan’s face is bright red - he has really pale skin, if in fact that’s not the webcam washing him out completely, and very pale hair. This is nothing like the porn ads on websites; it’s so much more arousing than they are and Ivan hasn’t even really done anything yet.  
  
Matthew has never felt like an exhibitionist before but he’s willing to try new things (one of the reasons he’s open-minded enough to try dating a guy over the internet). He’s trying very hard to be serious about this when he feels so silly, so over exposed, like he’s acting out a character in a play instead of just being himself with Ivan. But all his roommates are out tonight (Friday night, where else would they be) and there’s nobody around to watch him be stupid and even if there were, all it would look like was one guy jacking off in front of a computer, which isn’t strange or even terribly original.  
  
Ivan slowly warms up to the idea. He starts off running his fingers through the short hair on his chest, like he’s just scratching an itch, but his touch lingers on himself and then idles elsewhere on his pectorals, wandering over the curves of muscle and the dark circles of his nipples. Matthew wonders if he’s sensitive there. Matthew isn’t particularly, but the girls - well, girl, really - that Matthew’s been with were, and so maybe it works both ways.  
  
God, if he were there, he’d - he’d bend down and try it out himself with his mouth. He imagines maybe Ivan would sigh if he did, or maybe it’d be a stronger reaction. Maybe he’d arch up and cry out. “Y-yeah,” he murmurs, and finally gives in to the temptation by wrapping a hand around his penis - not really enough to stimulate, just enough to tease. He already feels too excited, the newness of all of this has him feeling sharp and vivid.  
  
"Are you …?" Ivan asks, his brow furrowed in what looks to be hopeless confused lust.  
  
"Yes," Matthew replies, staring so hard at the screen it might burn a hole through his monitor.  
  
"Then, can I …?" Ivan trails off.  
  
"Oh  _please_ ,” Matthew pants.  
  
The desire must have overwhelmed Ivan’s self-esteem issues, because he doesn’t even look anywhere except the screen, except at Matthew as his hand skirts downward on his chest, over his belly and then finally over the clothed bulge between his thighs. He rubs himself once, twice, with the ball of his hand, his face almost contorted in pleasure, his eyes clenched shut. Then he opens his eyes and makes a decision - he uncrosses his legs to let them lie beside the laptop and unzips his shorts.  
  
Matthew can see everything from the way the laptop is positioned. He wonders if Ivan realises that.  
  
The angry, red thing that Ivan wraps his hand around is big and beautiful, like the rest of him. “This what you wanted?” Ivan asks hoarsely, fisting it.   
  
"Yeah," Matthew replies, gritting his teeth. "That’s -  _yeah_. Fuck.” Already he feels uncomfortably close, and part of him wants to make this last. But they have all night, really. Matthew feels like he’s boiling now and just wants to slake the feeling, wants to plunge into it and never leave.  
  
He doesn’t realise he’s panting and moaning softly into the microphone until one of the moans he emits is particularly loud and makes him return to himself. Then when he stops, Ivan begs him not to, “Keep going, please, keep - _I like hearing you_ ,” he confesses, his eyes open and honest on the screen, his hand rubbing himself furiously - oh fuck, Matthew thinks, he can see the light shining on the wetness at the head of Ivan’s erection. Every single thing Ivan says to him on the mic, every single exhalation dances down his spine.  
  
Ivan has one hand at the tip, the other working the base, encircling it. Matthew can see the motions of his fingers in his shorts, cupping and fondling himself.  
  
He can’t take it any longer, he can’t hold back. With a soft cry he finishes, holding his hand over the top to catch the ejaculate, and as he’s coming into his hand he forces himself back to the screen, to watch Ivan.  
  
Ivan’s already gone. He tips his head backwards against the wall and with a low groans wraps his hand around the top of his erection. Matthew greedily tracks every last twitch onscreen and silently thanks the god of graphics cards.  
  
"Fuck," he sighs, "ah…"  
  
"Yes," Ivan replies.  
  
"I’ve wanted to do that for awhile now," Matthew admits.  
  
Ivan ducks his head shyly before he quietly agrees. “Me too. But - I will be right back, I want to clean up.”  
  
"Me too," Matthew says.  
  
They don’t say anything about it for the rest of their conversation - which only lasts about ten minutes before Raivis pops online (strange Latvian gaming habits - 6am, really?) and demands Mass Effect 3 multiplayer shenanigans.  
  
But the next time he signs onto Skype, Ivan is there waiting for him, the cam already started.


End file.
